


As Them We Can

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coup d'état, Dinner, F/M, Flirty Riza Hawkeye, Flirty Roy Mustang, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Meddling Grumman, Party, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Plotting, Roy Mustang has a Beard, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: Roy and Riza are undercover at an insurgent group’s party - or rather Elizabeth and Raymont have a date at a fancy party.
Relationships: Grumman & Riza Hawkeye, Grumman & Roy Mustang, Rebecca Catalina & Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: OTP-Tober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	As Them We Can

“This is ridiculous. They’re going to know who we are. We’re  _ heroes _ for goodness sakes.” 

Führer Grumman sighed, pinching the apex of his nose to keep the headache away, “Roy, they’re not going to be looking for you. I just need you to go in, listen to some conversations, and get out. It’s an easy mission.”

“But why us?” asked Roy, voice almost whiny. “If you would've let me know in time, I could’ve sent one of my sisters to do it. They’re great at intel gathering.”

“Because,” Grumman said, eyes flashing. “I know Riza wanted to do it and there’s no one else I trust with the safety of my girl like I do you. So, buck up, Roy. Don’t let our girl down. Besides, no one’s gonna recognize you with that beard you have now.”

Roy bit down the argument threatening to spill from his lips.

It’s true. He wouldn’t want Hawkeye going in there by herself - not with the amount of creeps that were said to be involved in the insurgent group.

“Fine. But I won’t like it,” he said, fingers running through the hair on his face.

Grumman waved him off, “Just think of this as a long-awaited date. Heavens knows that the two of you need something like this to move your strange relationship along.”

“If you wanted that, you’d have removed the fraternization rule already.”

Again, Grumman paid him no mind and continued to explain the assignment, hands waving around with the enthusiasm of his espionage mission. 

Roy sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

-

Roy tugged at his tie for what felt like the twelfth time that night, the constriction around his neck making his blood spike with nerves that hadn’t made themselves known in a long time and his fighting reflexes heightening.

“You’re choking yourself more by pulling than if you just left it alone.”

Hawkeye’s voice relaxed his shoulders, the stranglehold on the tie’s knot, “I thought you had stood me up, Eli - ”

The ease that he had felt tensed back up when he caught a glimpse of his right-hand and most trusted friend. She was dressed in a simple black dress, her short hair styled differently than it’s usual flat, military look.

But the glimmering makeup around her honey-brown eyes and highlighting her pursed lips made Roy glad he’d grown up around beautiful women as to keep his poker face in check.

“Elizabeth,” he said, clearing his throat and eyes locking on hers and not on the skin on a strange display. “I thought you stood me up.”

“Not likely,  _ Raymont _ ,” she said, shooting him a wide and flirtatious smile that looked out of place on her lips. “I wouldn’t miss this party for the world. Now. are we heading in?”

Remembering himself, Roy offered his arm to Hawkeye, tucking it into his elbow and pulling her in tight, “Of course. You look lovely, as always.”

She gave a little snort before outwardly thanking him, then under her breath added, “Rebecca was ecstatic to put all this gunk on me.”

“Well, I wasn’t kidding,” he said, just as quiet. “You look beautiful - well, you always do, now it’s a highlighted beauty.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw her duck her head before hearing her muttered thanks. The got in without a hitch, other than the greasy look that the man at the door had given Hawkeye and brought Roy’s fighting instincts back up.

“The point of the game is inconspicuous, Raymont, don’t bring attention to yourself because of me,” she said and gave his arm a quick pat. “You know I can handle myself.”

He huffed, “It’s the principle of the thing, Elizabeth.”

“And you’ve let it be known that I’m yours,” she said, moving his arm down to land around her waist.

“Ri - ”

“Shut up and just go along with it,” she said through the smile she shot to the approaching couple. “And here come the hosts.”

_ Right,  _ thought Roy, ignoring where his hand felt like a brand at her hip.  _ Show time _ .

-

The hosts were easy to soothe into a sense of security with well-placed jokes and laughter and soon Roy found himself seated at one of the many tables and awaiting the first course of the night.

Across from him, Hawkeye, with her honed in senses, took account of every corner and every method of escape before turning to face him.

“Didn’t ever think it would come to this,” she said, hands sweeping over the tablecloth before her. “An insurgence over Grumman and us being involved in it.”

Roy snorted, “I did,” and then at the sharp turn of her face towards his, he waved her off, “Come on, Elizabeth, you know how the old man grates on my nerves. Always sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Like setting you up on a date you don’t want,” she said. 

Silence settled delicately between the two of them and Roy finally paid attention to his oldest friend. Though she looked completely normal, he could see the tell-tale inklings of pink tinting her cheeks and the way her eyes landed anywhere other than his own.

To ease the almost imperceivable tension across her bare shoulders, he reached over and squeezed her hand. 

“Setting me up on a date, yes - a pain in the ass he is about that - but he hasn’t been trying to set me up on a date I  _ don’t  _ want,” he said. “I’ve never done anything against my will - well, except that one thing.”

The weight of the memory fell between them and he brushed it away with the sweep of his thumb over her knuckles. 

“This wasn’t something I was against, Elizabeth,” he said, catching her gaze as it finally risked looking over at him. “ _ This _ is the one thing I know just as much as the position I want to get after this insurrection.” 

The light pink flourished into a darker tint and her eyes honed in on his smiling face, visible even through the bush around it. 

“Well, as long as it’s something that you want,” she said. “Then I suppose that’s okay. Maybe after Grumman is gone the next person will change those pesky rules that make it impossible to - “

“To get my way?”

“To get  _ our  _ way,” she said, pulling her hand out from under his. “You forget that you’re not the only one that wants things, Raymont.”

Years of having her by his side, knowing that she swore to keep him safe so he could amend the mistakes they’ve brought together, and this was the first time that he had questioned what her wants were. The crackling tension waited as food was laid before them and went unnoticed as they kept their attention on the conversation.

“R - Elizabeth, do you know what you’re saying,” he said, fingers flying up to weave into his beard. “I need to be sure you’re sure of what you’re saying.”

Hawkeye took a shuddering breath in, then met his gaze head-on, “If you haven’t figured it out by now then I’m very worried for your awareness. Yes. My grandfather is the only thing keeping it from happening - that stupid rule. But for now we have this date, right Raymont. And everything else can fall into place when it’s time. What do you say?”

Roy wanted to say a lot of things - things that he’d held close to his chest for years because of his righteous ambition and the mantra that she wouldn’t leave his side - but he chose to pick up his wine glass and toast her. 

“To the future, my Elizabeth.”

“And what it will bring,” she said, returning the toast and taking a sip.

With that said, the two tucked into their meal, listening in to the hushed conversations around them.

“By the way,” said Hawkeye, eyes glittering with mischief. “Did I mention I liked the beard? Much better than that tacky mustache.”

Roy rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face made it less impactful.

“We’re here for a reason, don’t get distracted, love.”

She blushed and agreed and he preened at having the last word. 

It was the beginning of the night, after all, there was plenty of time to keep flustering her.


End file.
